Arcee
Arcee (アーシー, Āshī), also nicknamed as Cee (シー, Shī), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the DC series. She is the least physically-imposing of Optimus Prime's crew, a former scout on Cybertron before the Great Exodus, but she's also Optimus's most reliable soldier, his go-to gal when he needs someone he can count on. Whatever she lacks in physical form she more than makes up for it in force of personality. She is tough as nails at all times, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of deactivation, not afraid to bend the rules every now and then, and seemingly never, ever scared. And while that is largely true, and makes her an incredibly dangerous opponent (especially in melee combat, her specialty), that force of will is also a bit of a front. The losses of her partners and friends rattled and shook her to her core. To then be immediately saddled with the task of being the "guardian" for one of the human locals accidentally caught up in the struggle on Earth, well, let's just say she was less than thrilled about that. Okay, she was openly verbally hostile over the whole thing, but her loyalty to Optimus kept her from refusing the task. Like it or not, she's his guardian, and she's going to protect that boy's life... with her own, if she has to. Slowly, but surely, Arcee is coming around again and facing her past demons. Jack's bravery and ingenuity even when in mortal peril is growing on her. Who knows. He might make a good partner. "It is the external wounds which heal the quickest." :—Optimus Prime to Arcee. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sumalee Montano (English), Shizuka Itō (Japanese), Not Known (French), Sonia Mazza (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Fan Churong (Chinese), Susa Saukko (Finnish), Martina Treger (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Seon Lee (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Anneli Heed (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Márcia Regina (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Rosalba Sotelo (Latin American Spanish), Rosa Campillo (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode Her vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Hoverbike. When arriving to Earth, he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified Blue Kawasaki Ninja 250R motorcycle. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Arcee_11960633603_99930a9537_b.png|Arcee's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Ratchet ** Windblade ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Jazz ** Sunstreaker ** Warpath ** Blurr ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Dynasty of Primes *** Zeta Prime *** Optimus Prime ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Megatronus Prime ** Overlord ** Shadow Striker ** Airachnid ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Brawl *** Vortex *** Swindle *** Blast Off ** Galvatronus *** Cyclonus *** Cyberwarp *** Skyjack *** Treadshock *** Riotgear ** Devastator *** Dirt Boss *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Dragbreak **** Drag Strip **** Roadbreak *** Heatmark **** Heatseeker **** Slashmark * Scraplets * Unicron Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident Arcee was one of the many Autobots who were captured and placed in Kaon's prisons complex. She was freed from her imprisonment when Zeta, Optimus, Bumblebee and Sideswipe allowed themselves to be captured in order to rescue Sentinel Prime. During their rescue attempt, they opened all of the Kaon cells, allowing the prisoners, Arcee included, to escape. The freed prisoners were all led to transport ships, overseen by Air Raid, in which they used to escape the complex. Arcee herself helped direct her fellow prisoners to the ships, whilst Zeta's team kept the Decepticons busy. During the War During the Great War, Arcee was partnered with Tailgate. After one mission, she was talking to Tailgate over the comm when she was captured by Airachnid and taken for interrogation. She refused to talk, but when Airachnid revealed she had also captured Tailgate, she revealed she knew nothing, and Tailgate was killed by the Decepticon. Arcee was subsequently rescued by Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, though Airachnid herself escaped. Following the mission from Zeta Prime, Arcee and Cliffjumper were investigating talk of a Decepticon operation at an abandon area. Both she and Cliffjumper were captured by Starscream who needed them to decode a transmission. The pair were taken to Shockwave, who used a cortical psychic patch on Arcee, revealing the transmission was Optimus Prime's call to bring other Autobots to Earth. Learning that Shockwave had developed a space bridge that the 'Cons intended to use to invade Earth, Arcee and Cliffjumper teamed up to sabotage it, using it to land up on Earth just before it exploded. Dark Spark Incident Arcee with Ironhide, Cliffjumper, and Hound were assigned a mission to capture the Dark Spark, but were confronted by Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave. After fighting them, the Autobots continued on their way. At the railway station, they joined the waiting Zeta Prime, Optimus, Bumblebee and Jazz. Together, the Autobots dealt with a group of Insecticons, and then loaded on a train. When the train was blown up by the Decepticons, Arcee was at the head of a detachment of the Autobots, who tried to prevent the escape of the Decepticons with the Dark spark. This attempt was unsuccessful. Then the female followed the enemies to Kaon, where she headed one of the groups that attacked Bruticus and also confronted numerous Decepticon drones. Bruticus returned, leading Arcee and the others to attack him, forcing him to retreat due to his injuries. The Autobots eventually caught up with him and caused him to fall apart. Preparing Departure Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Arcee Wikipedia * Arcee Transformers Database * Arcee Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Females Category:Autobots